REDENCIÓN
by myhouse
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que House condujo hacia la casa de Cuddy y se fue, ¿Qué habrá pasado en todo ese tiempo? ¿Qué pasará ahora?
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Traigo este fic que se me ocurrió y empece a escribir después del final de la septima temporada, en esos momentos estaba la incertidumbre de lo que iba a pasar con House, tanto la serie como el personaje, e igual lo de la salida de Lisa, no se sabía si iba a estar o no :(, aún no habían sacado la información y las promos de House en la carcel y mucho menos se había filtrado el capítulo, digo todo esto por que la historia no tiene nada que ver con lo que nos han dejado ver, es una historia alternativa :D y quise escribirlo así por que aunque ya sabemos que Cuddy no va a estar, yo decía ¿y por que se tiene que ir? pero en fin... el fic esta ubicado un año después del final de temporada, iba a ser un one shot pero se alargó un poco así que lo dividí :D esta medio loca mi historia pero espero les agrade :D

**REDENCIÓN**

**Un año después.**

-¿Este?-

-Si-

Sentadas sobre la alfombra de la habitación de Rachel, estaban la pequeña y mamá jugando a las muñecas; era una linda tarde soleada, en un rato más saldrían al parque a dar una vuelta; Lisa ayudaba a vestir a la muñeca que estaba usando su hija cuando el llamado a la puerta las interrumpió.

-Ahora vuelvo-

-Aja-

La niña observó como su mamá salió de la habitación, esperaba que no se demorara, mientras tanto ella seguiría vistiendo a sus muñecas.

Cuddy caminó por el pasillo hasta la puerta y al abrirla inmediatamente se quedó pasmada, sabía que ese momento podría llegar pero no exactamente en esas circunstancias, no así, no sabía como reaccionar, que hacer, que sentir.

Lo único que atinó a hacer fue preguntar, preguntar lo más elemental.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hola Cuddy-

Fue lo que simplemente le respondió House.

Los dos se quedaron mirando por un momento, esperando que el otro dijera o hiciera algo, pero también se observaban, observaban como lucía el otro, como había cambiado o como no lo había hecho, reconociendo cada cabello, cada arruga, cada lunar, cada expresión, como exactamente lo recordaban.

House fue el que apartó la mirada, como solía hacer, miró hacía un lado, se humedeció los labios con un movimiento rápido de su lengua.

-Yo… yo vine a… vine a disculparme-

Miró a Cuddy directo a los ojos, esperando que le respondiera, no precisamente que lo perdonara, lo que había hecho tal vez no tenía perdón, pero quería saber que era lo que le tenía que decir.

Lisa bajó ligeramente su mirada, pensaba en lo que estaba sucediendo, en que tenía a House frente a ella y además se estaba disculpando, por supuesto pensaba en que debía de hacer.

Los segundos transcurría y ella no decía nada, el momento se estaba volviendo mucho más incomodo de lo que ya era, House comprendió que sus disculpas no eran aceptadas, asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Lamento haberte incomodado… pero necesitaba hacer esto antes de…- Cuddy lo miró, él desvió su mirada pensando en que más decir –…Me alegra que haya quedado como antes-

Decía mirando y señalando la pared, el ventanal del comedor, el lugar que había atravesado con su auto, Lisa también miró hacía esa dirección pero inmediatamente regreso su mirada.

Parecía que no obtendría ninguna respuesta así que decidió emprender la partida, se dio media vuelta e iba a dar el segundo paso cuando se giro un poco.

-Y también lamento que todo haya terminado así-

Dijo claramente afligido, Cuddy lo miro de igual manera, se giro de nuevo, debía marcharse, no obtendría nada quedándose ahí, dio un par de pasos, iba a bajar el primer escalón pero se detuvo, debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decirlo, tenía que decirle, decirle lo que estaba pasando por su mente, lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Lo que hice fue una locura-

Su tono de voz había aumentado, Cuddy lo miraba atenta.

–No pensé en las consecuencias en ese momento… estaba segado por el odio… y por el dolor-

La miró directo a los ojos y continuó.

–Me lastimaste-

El silencio si hizo presente, los ojos de Lisa se tornaron rosados.

-Me hiciste creer, vivir… me diste algo que pensé nunca llegaría a tener… y así como me lo diste… me lo quitaste… te advertí lo que iba a pasar, pero me convenciste y es lo que más me molesta… haberte hecho caso…-

Ambos se miraban pero en momentos desviaban la mirada, sus miradas vidriosas.

House tomó un poco de aire.

-Se supone que debía superarlo, pero… no… yo no… no así de simple, lo intente, todos esos meses lo intente, pero como hacerlo, como olvidar… como olvidarte… -Suspiró y tragó saliva -… y tú… con nuestra conversación en la cafetería diste todo por concluido… todo había quedado olvidado, todo había quedado atrás… debí seguir tu ejemplo, pero fui un idiota… - Tomó más aire- Lo que más me molesto ese día fue que me hayas mentido… una vez más… no tengo idea de por que lo hiciste, pero no era necesario… tal vez era lo que necesitaba, escuchar que ya me habías olvidado por completo, escucharlo de ti, pero no, tuve que enterarme al venir como un tonto a devolverte tu cepillo… en verdad quería superarte… pero una vez más, ¡una maldita vez más!, ¡mentiras!, ¡odio las mentiras! ¡Odio que la gente mienta!... Pero esta en la naturaleza humana que lo harán, siempre lo hacen y si todos lo hacen, pues entonces hay que mentir más y mejor que los demás… -Se detuvo un momento -mentir o decir la verdad, ser brutalmente honesto, como sea a las personas no les agrada… nunca están contentas… no aceptan lo que hay… lo que es… lo que uno es…- Bajó la mirada y suspiró.

El silencio de hizo de nuevo presente, a pesar de lo que había pasado, de ser ella la "victima", Cuddy se sentía mal; se decidió a hablar.

-No te mentí-

La miró enojado, Cuddy intentaba que las lágrimas no se le salieran.

-Ese día, no te mentí, no salía con nadie… Julia me presentó a un amigo suyo, y esa tarde era la primera vez que nos veríamos-

House la miró, estaba… siendo sincera, bajó la cabeza, pensaba, había sido un idiota, se había comportado terriblemente, ese día había demostrado que no la había superado aunque él se trataba de convencer de lo contrario, entendía que no lo perdonara.

Ahora era Cuddy la que esperaba que él dijera algo, House comenzó a negar con la cabeza, aún la tenía baja.

-Fui un completo idiota-

Seguía negando, intentaba que alguna otra palabra se le viniera a la mente, pero no lo lograba además no lo podía creer, lo que hizo, lo que ocasionó, lo que iba a tener que pasar…

Siempre había sido un hombre centrado, estudiando y calculando cada movimiento, cada acción que hacía, cada palabra que decía, como iba a afectar o influir en los demás, sus reacciones, todo lo hacía vislumbrando cada resultado posible, como en el ajedrez, pero con Cuddy… simplemente quedaba bloqueado, o comprendía las cosas hasta mucho después, antes de eso… no le había pasado nada igual, sólo ocurrió cuando permitió que ella entrara, que le tocará el corazón.

No sabía que más hacer, que decir; no entendía como se había atrevido a estar ahí parado, levantó la mirada, tenía los ojos muy rosados.

-Siento mucho que no haya funcionado-

Lisa se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, no quería hablar, no quería decir nada por que si lo hacía, si le decía que ella también lo sentía, se pondría a llorar.

House se dio media vuelta, bajo los dos primeros escalones para continuar por el camino que cruzaba el jardín delantero, entonces Cuddy lo notó, caminaba cojeando ligeramente, casi imperceptible pero…

-¿Y tú bastón?-

Se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta, se giro un poco.

-Me decide de el-

-¿Pero…?-

Se giro por completo para quedar de frente.

-Hice lo que debí de hacer desde el principio-

Se agarró la pierna izquierda del pantalón y la subió hasta la mitad dela pantorrilla, Cuddy miraba lo que hacía y no pudo evitar abrir la boca, inmediatamente levantó la mirada hacía su rostro, buscando una respuesta.

-Prótesis de última generación- Dijo House con una ligera sonrisa.

Cuddy lo miraba incrédula, bajó su vista hacía la pierna de House o más bien hacia lo que la sustituía, hacia ese barra color aluminio, con algunas partes de color negro y gris que se alcanzaban a ver; su calcetín color gris oscuro cubría un poco de la parte inferior de la prótesis que continuaba hacia dentro del zapato deportivo; cualquiera que no lo conociera o supiera su historia diría que tenía su pierna y no una prótesis.

House la miraba, esperaba exactamente una reacción así, sonrió un poco y soltó el pantalón, Lisa lo miró de nuevo a la cara, seguía sorprendida pero en su mirada se podía observar… alegría, alegría por él y House lo notó.

-Cuídate Lisa- Se dio media vuelta, pero antes de avanzar se giró un poco –Salúdame a Rachel-

Cuddy sonrió levemente y lo observó dirigirse a un auto color negro muy bien pulido, que estaba estacionado más a la izquierda de su terreno, no sabía mucho de autos pero ese llevaba un caballo al frente, claro que reconocía la marca.

House subió, observó un momento más a Cuddy y puso el automóvil en marcha.

Una vez más… House lo había vuelta a hacer, a pesar de creer que se lo había mostrado todo, de que lo había visto hacer de todo… la había sorprendido; lo observó alejarse por su calle hasta que lo perdió de vista, sonrió pero dejó escapar una lágrima.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

Por favor haganme saber que les parece =)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! les agradezco mucho por sus reviews :)

Sigo pensando que esta media loca mi historia, tal vez no vaya exactamente por donde se imaginan o esperan, no sé, pero a ver...

Midnight, el auto en el que pense fue un Mustang, pero si se imaginaron un Ferrari o algún otro auto con un caballo y que no conozca, pues adelante, para un Ferrari hubiera estado mejor que dijera que era un auto rojo, es el color con el que más se identifica a la marca, pero además la verdad no creo que House gastara tanto en un auto ;)

Bueno les dejo la continuación =)

**REDENCIÓN**

House miraba un punto fijo en el suelo de la celda de la estación de policía en donde se encontraba, estaba sentado en el catre con la espalda contra la pared, la pierna izquierda la tenía recogida y su brazo recargado en ella, con la mano derecha se masajeaba todo el muslo hasta llegar a la unión con la prótesis, era un habito que se le había quedado de años de hacerlo, que en aquellos momentos en que necesitaba pensar o concentrarse, y a falta de algo para aventar, mover, manipular, como su pelota, su bastón o lo que fuera, siempre le había quedado su pierna, la frotaba, la masajeaba o la apretaba cuando el dolor lo distraía.

De pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta que daba camino a las celdas y enseguida unos pasos, era una sola persona, escuchaba atento el andar, intentando saber si era a él al que iban a ver o al tipo que estaba dormido unas celdas atrás y que claramente estaba ebrio, no había muchos detenidos ese día, todo el lugar estaba tranquilo, silencioso, cómodo para él, si se podía decir eso.

Estaba seguro que lo iban a ver a él, los pasos no se habían detenido en la celda del borracho, sólo aguardó sin despegar la vista del piso a quien fuera que lo fuera a ver, estaba claro que no era un policía, los pasos no eran del tipo de zapatos que utilizaban, ni se escuchaba el sonido característico que las esposas hacen al moverse, pero podría ser algún oficial superior, ellos no siempre llevan lo mismo que los de menor rango.

Escuchó como los pasos se acercaron hasta detenerse enfrente de su celda y percibió una sombra, una silueta, seguía con la mirada en el suelo.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL! –

House sonrió ligeramente.

-Yo también te extrañe Wilson-

Volteó a ver a su amigo, aunque ahora no sabía si lo seguía siendo, pero el que fuera a verlo le daba un indicio.

-¡No tuvimos noticias de ti!-

Estaba enojado.

-¡No sabíamos si estabas bien! ¡A dando habías ido! ¡Si te había ocurrido algo! ¡SI PENSABAS HACER ALGO!-

House en momentos lo miraba y en momentos desviaba la mirada. Wilson estaba muy molesto, movía mucho las manos y hacía muchos gestos.

-¡No te comunicaste con nadie! ¡No me llamaste!-

-No quería que te consideraran cómplice-

-¡Ni una señal! ¡NADA!-

House miró hacia otro lado, restándole importancia a lo que decía su amigo.

-¡Ni siquiera llamaste a tu madre!-

-¡Ella no necesita saber…!-

-¡NO! ¡Claro que no necesita sabes que le pasa a su único hijo!-

Wilson se detuvo un momento, bajó la cabeza, tomó un poco de aire, y calmado dijo.

-Te habría ido a apoyar-

House bajó la cabeza.

-No debiste pasar por algo así solo-

-No estuve solo, estuve con los doctores que me operaron-

Wilson lo miraba afectuosamente pero serio, negó con la cabeza.

-Una decisión así…-

-Es una decisión que debí tomar desde el principio… tú lo sabes-

No dijo nada pero sus gestos decían que tenía razón.

-Espero que todo haya salido bien, que en el lugar en donde te hayan operado…-

-Créeme en Cuba saben como practicar medicina-

-¿Todo este tiempo estuviste en Cuba?-

-No todo el tiempo, al principio estuve en las Bahamas, luego en Haití, en República Dominicana, en Jamaica, después ya en Cuba, luego en México para el regreso…-

-Lugares paradisiacos-

House sonrió un poco, Wilson negaba con la cabeza no lo podía creer, él le había dicho al policía que había levantado el reporte que seguro lo encontrarían en un bar ahogado en alcohol. Entonces lo miró un tanto intrigado.

-¿Ya… tenías pensado… hacerlo?-

-No-

House bajó la cabeza.

-Todo… estaba bien al principio, pero sabía que mi provisión de vicodin no duraría, en algunas partes pude abastecerme de algo, pero no era suficiente… y cuando estuve en Jamaica empezó todo y al llegar a Cuba no soportaba más… me registré en un programa de desintoxicación- Wilson se sorprendió -En un mes estaba mucho mejor… pero el dolor no se iba…- Wilson creía saber el por que, y House sabía lo que estaba pensando –Sabía que afectaba lo que había hecho, pero no del todo, aunque no pensará en ello el dolor era insoportable, los doctores me hicieron pruebas, estudios, intentaban… ayudarme…, estuve en algunos programas de rehabilitación para mejorar mi movilidad pero no dieron resultado, al final me mostraron lo dañado que estaban los músculos, los nervios, como se había deteriorado mi pierna a comparación con la otra… el haber tomado la medicina experimental y hacerme la cirugía yo solo... no ayudó en realidad…-

-Entonces decidiste…-

-No inmediatamente, no quería… aceptarlo, pero… al final lo hice, después de la cirugía… fue… totalmente diferente… pensé en todo lo que habría pasado si lo hubiera hecho desde el principio… pero no hay vuelta atrás y lo importante es el presente-

Wilson sonrió.

-¿Y… el dolor se fue?- House miraba al espacio, sin ningún punto fijo.

-El de la pierna si-

El oncólogo no quiso agregar nada más.

-Después vino la rehabilitación, adaptar la prótesis…, todo iba perfecto…- Sonrió –… era hora de regresar-

-¿Y decidiste que lo primero en hacer al volver era entregarte a la policía?- House sonrío.

-No exactamente, hace unos días que llegue, arregle algunas cosas, compre un auto…-

-Si, me lo comunicaron los oficiales, supongo que tendré que cuidarlo–

-Siempre tan desinteresado- Los dos sonrieron.

-Todo- Dijo Wilson ya serio, House desvió la mirada –Todo lo que has hecho… - Se encogió de hombros, no encontraba la palabra para describirlo –Nunca lo hubiera imaginado- Dijo suspirando -Estrellar tu auto en la casa de Cuddy, huir, estar… "vacacionando", la cirugía- Pasaba su mano por su cabeza- El que hayas regresado, y por supuesto que te hayas entregado… creí que en algún momento me llamarían para informarme que te habían atrapado o que te habían encontrado…- No quiso continuar.

Guardaron silencio un momento.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- House lo miró –No el que hayas estrellado el auto… yo aaa… creo comprender… pero…¿Por qué te entregaste? Eres Gregory House, hubieras ideado alguna forma para continuar con tu vida… aunque fueras un… "fugitivo", te la habrías arreglado para vivir sin preocupaciones… bueno solo la de que te reconocieran y atraparan-

-Si comprendes el que haya estrellado mi auto entonces entiendes por que hago esto-

Wilson asintió con la cabeza.

-Debía preguntar-

Los dos sonrieron, de repente se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Debo irme-

Ahora House asintió.

-Me alegra volver a verte- Dijo antes de marcharse, los dos sonrieron ligeramente, a House también le alegraba, pero claro no se lo diría.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

Que les pareció?


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews :)

Parece que a muchos ya nos les gustó como va la historia :( pero pues...

Les comento, que como ya les había comentado jejeje este fic en principio iba a ser un One shot pero se alargó y lo dividí, y si no ocurre nada más, que me surja otra idea o algo así, el próximo capítulo será el último :(

Los dejo leer =)

**REDENCIÓN**

Hacía no mucho que House había terminado el desayuno que le habían llevado los oficiales y aguardaba a que recogieran la bandeja; había pasado todo el día anterior en la estación en espera de que resolvieran su situación, que le indicaran a que cárcel iba ser trasladado; su abogado, un abogado de oficio, un hombre joven que el mismo estado le había proporcionado había ido a verlo antes que Wilson, hablaron un rato y le dijo que estudiaría su caso, que regresaría al día siguiente con información.

House esperaba paciente, no le interesaba mucho lo que el abogado pudiera hacer por él, simplemente pasaría lo que tendría que pasar.

De repente escuchó abrirse la puerta de la sala, supuso que iban por la bandeja pero el sonido de los zapatos era diferente, eran… zapatos de mujer, en específico de tacón, estaba claro que iban a verlo a él, al tipo ebrio lo habían puesto en libertad muy temprano, pero… ¿Quién podría ser? no, ella no, no después de lo del día anterior; escuchó un poco más, con más atención, entonces supo de quien se trataba.

Sin voltear siquiera a ver quien se había parado frente a su celda habló.

-¿Perdiste? Por que supongo que hicieron un sorteo para saber quien vendría a verme-

-Perdí a propósito- Dijo Trece sonriendo.

House la volteó a ver igual sonriente.

-Te ves bien-

-Yo soy la que debería decir eso-

-Pero tú en verdad te ves bien-

No quitaba la vista de su escote, Trece se cubrió son su suéter mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Tal vez vengan los chicos-

-Claro-

-Enserio, pero estamos en medio de un caso… no perderían la oportunidad de verte tras las rejas –Sonrieron -¿Quieres saber que le pasa al paciente?-

-Sonará a que me he vuelto loco y en cierto sentido se podría decir que si, pero no, no quiero saberlo- Trece lo miraba extrañada -Estoy aquí encerrado sin la posibilidad de comunicarme con ustedes y de saber la evolución del paciente, para que quiero saber que le pasa si no voy a poder hacer algo-

Trece asintió, tenía razón, como casi siempre la tenía.

Guardaron silencio un momento.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Le soltó sin más.

-¿Por qué un perro se lame las bolas?-

-Porque puede- Trece entrecerró los ojos- ¿Estrellaste tu auto en la casa de Cuddy y huiste… por que podías?... ahora quiero que me digas la diferencia entre tú y un sicópata…-

Los dos sonrieron, Trece continúo, movió un poco la cabeza.

-…las locuras que hacemos por amor-

-O más bien por desamor-

Los dos sonrieron de lado.

Trece lo miraba esperando otra respuesta, una que en verdad explicara las cosas, pero estaba claro que House no daría ninguna, así que ella sería la que hablaría.

-Creo que lo hiciste para herir a Cuddy– Lo miraba atenta -Para que te odiara…- Estudiaba sus reacciones –Para obligarte a estar lejos de ella… para obligarla a estar lejos de ti… para matar por completo algún sentimiento que hubiera quedado… y estar seguro de que nada más iba a poder surgir después…-

House la miraba atento con el seño un poco fruncido y cuando ella terminó de hablar desvió la mirada.

-Ahora recuerdo por que te contrate-

Trece sonrió ligeramente, pero bajo la mirada, no siempre tener la razón o saber la verdad era algo bueno.

De nuevo… silencio.

-¿Y por qué huiste?... Tú no eres así-

-¿No soy de los que huyen a los problemas? Creo que no me conoces-

-Por que te conozco te lo pregunto-

House guardó un momento silencio.

-Porque podía-

-ja ¿De nuevo por que podías?-

-En parte si… y por que en ese momento me sentía- Tomó aire, un tanto exagerado- Vivo… sin preocupaciones, fue una forma de dejar todo atrás… una estúpida forma de dejar todo atrás- Bajó la mirada -Ya habría tiempo para pensar en el futuro-

-Tenías que vivir el presente- House asintió.

-Como tú-

Trece desvió la mirada.

El pequeño momento de silenció fue interrumpido por el localizador de la doctora, leyó el mensaje y enseguida miró a House.

-El deber llama- Él asintió.

Trece le dirigió una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar.

-Y no te preocupes-

Ella retrocedió un poco para escucharlo.

-Aunque este aquí... o donde sea que hubiera estado… iba… voy a cumplir mi promesa-

Los dos se veían directo a los ojos, serios, pero con una mirada cálida; Trece agachó un poco la cabeza y continuó con su caminó, con los ojos un poco vidriosos y una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Continuará...<p>

Si se preguntan de que promesa habla House, es la que quedó de forma tácita en el capítulo "The dig" que cuando llegue el momento, la ayudará a morir.

Porfa dejen review para saber que les pareció :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos, gracias por sus reviews y perdón por la demora, pero es que simplemente me bloqueé :( ya tenía la idea de como iba a terminar el historia pero en una parte no pude continuar :/ pero este año nuevo trajo de regreso la inspiración :D y pues por fin aquí esta el último capítulo, espero les agrade :)

Aaa solo quería aclarar que no soy abogada ni nada por el estilo, así que lo que a continuación van a leer puede no ser lo correcto a una situación así, pero pues es lo que se me ocurrió en base a lo que he visto en la tv y en las películas ;) ahora si, los dejo leer.

**REDENCIÓN**

-¿Creen que importe en donde nos sentemos?-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Foreman mirando a Chase, Trece que estaba sentada después del neurólogo se incorporó un poco hacia delante para también mirarlo.

-Bueno en las bodas dependiendo si vas de parte del novio te sientas de un lado y si vas de parte de la novia te sientas del otro, entonces dependiendo en donde nos sentemos es de parte de quien estamos… a quien le vamos, quien queremos que gane, si Cuddy o… House-

Foreman y Trece lo miraron, rodaron los ojos y se volvieron a acomodar sin decir nada. No tenían intención de moverse de donde se habían sentado, no tenían idea y ni les interesaba en que lado estaría House o Cuddy en el juicio.

Los tres doctores estaban sentados en la última fila del lado izquierdo, casi hasta adelante estaba Wilson hablando con un hombre joven, del lado derecho un hombre de la edad del oncólogo hablaba por celular.

Una puerta cercana al estrado se abrió y un oficial entró a la sala, observó a los presentes pero su mirada se posó en el hombre del celular, al notarlo éste inmediatamente guardó el aparato y se puso de pie para enseguida traspasar la barrera y tomar asiento detrás de una de las mesas, el hombre que hablaba con Wilson hizo lo mismo.

Algunos minutos después la puerta se volvió a abrir, esta vez dando paso a House que era escoltado por otro oficial, los tres doctores miraban atentos su andar, no podían creer lo que les había contado Wilson, pero era cierto, no llevaba su bastón y caminaba casi perfectamente, House tomó asiento junto a su abogado, hablaron un poco, más bien el abogado era el que hablaba, el doctor no parecía tener interés en lo que le decía.

Un par de minutos después el primer oficial abrió la puerta dejando entrar al juez, un hombre de baja estatura de unos sesenta años, al verlo todos se pusieron de pie, cuando estuvo en su lugar, todos tomaron asiento de nuevo.

-Buenos días, comenzamos la audiencia de Cuddy contra House- Decía mientras leía los documentos que llevaba.

El juez miró a los presentes.

-Abogado ¿Y su cliente?-

-Mi cliente prefirió no asistir su señoría, no es indispensable que este presente- El juez asintió.

-Bien… continuemos, Gregory House se le acusa de daños a propiedad ajena, conducta imprudente al volante, comportamiento bajo la influencia de fármacos, huir de la escena e intento de homicidio-Dijo lo último muy serio y mirándolo -Puede comenzar- Dijo mirando al abogado de Cuddy.

-Por la gravedad de las acusaciones, se solicita una pena de…-

-Su señoría, solicitamos que se retire los cargos de intento de homicidio, mi cliente en ningún momento tuvo la intención de causar un daño de tal magnitud…-

-¡Estrelló su auto contra la casa!- Expresó el abogado acusador.

-¡Y nadie salió lastimado!- Refutó el otro mirando a su colega –Señoría, mi cliente, el doctor House no tenía intención de dañar físicamente a nadie, observó que no hubiera nadie en el lugar y…-

-Esta admitiendo que estrelló el vehículo en la propiedad de mi cliente…- Afirmaba mirando al juez.

-En ningún momento se negó eso su señoría-

El juez los miró por unos segundos.

-Continúen con sus argumentos, ya decidiré si se retiran los cargos de intento de homicidio-

Los abogados asintieron y el de Cuddy tomó la palabra.

-Si lo único que quería hacer el… doctor House, era causar daño a la propiedad por algún tipo de resentimiento hacía mi cliente, ¿Por qué precisamente lo hizo utilizando un vehículo? una maquina capaz de causar graves daños a quien se interponga en su camino…-

Todos lo doctores escuchaban y miraban atentos lo que hacían y decían los abogados, todos menos House, tenía la mirada perdida y no prestaba atención a lo que decían los sujetos a su alrededor, al menos eso parecía pero era costumbre en él hacer eso, muchas veces para sacar de quicio a su equipo y otras por que estaba pensando y armando todos las caminos posible de lo que ocurriría al mismo tiempo en que escuchaba los argumentos que formaban nuevos caminos, nuevas posibilidades, nuevas consecuencias.

Mientras los abogados hablaban la puerta de la sala se abrió lentamente, los tres jóvenes doctores inmediatamente voltearon al percatarse de ello, observaron como entraba una mujer joven que llevaba unos tacones muy altos, además de un traje sastre impecable; caminó sin inhibición a pesar de que sus zapatos hacían mucho ruido en la sala que en momentos quedaba en silencio y todos los presentes habían volteado a mirarla en algún momento, caminó hasta al frente y se sentó en la primera banca justo detrás del abogado de Cuddy.

-… el doctor House como medico que es conoce de sobra las consecuencia que puede causar un incidente así; además después de conducir el auto a través del jardín y estrellarlo en el comedor del inmueble, huyó de la escena…-

-Señoría, quiero hacer constatar que el doctor House se entregó el solo a las autoridades…-

-Sólo después de estar prófugo por un año- Refuto el abogado.

Después de decir eso se inclinó hacía atrás para poder escuchar lo que le tenía que decir la mujer; ella se incorporó un poco hacía adelante y le dijo al oído algo que hizo que el abogado se girara un poco y la mirara confundido, ella le entregó unos documentos que llevaba en un folder, el abogado los revisó rápidamente.

-¿Entonces observó que todos se había trasladado a la habitación contigua?-

-Así es su señoría- Continuaban el abogado y el juez.

-Su señoría- Dijo el abogado de Cuddy poniéndose de pie –La parte acusadora retira todos los cargos en contra del doctor Gregory House-

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y se miraban unos a otros intentando entender.

-¿Esta seguro abogado?- Preguntó el juez.

-Sí su señoría, aquí están los documentos… -Decía mientras se dirigía al estrado, el abogado de House lo siguió -… que lo hacen constar-

Le entregó los documentos al juez quien los leyó y enseguida se los entregó al abogado de House.

-Bien… en vista de lo acontecido, declaro a Gregory House libre de cargos- Golpeó con su martillo –Abogados- Les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.

Los dos así lo hicieron, al igual que House que seguía siendo escoltado por uno de los oficiales, todos salieron por la puerta cercana al estrado.

Unos segundos después el segundo oficial también salió por la misma puerta, la mujer hizo lo mismo pero por donde había entrado; los cuatro doctores se quedaron solos en la sala, aún sorprendidos, incrédulos, pensativos; algunos minutos después los doctores más jóvenes comenzaron a levantarse para retirarse.

-Wilson… ¿Vienes?- Preguntó Foreman.

El oncólogo levantó la cabeza la cual la había tenido un poco baja y posó su mirada sobre el estrado, recordó aquella vez, en aquel otro tribunal, había ocurrido lo mismo… lo había vuelto a hacer… lo había salvado de nuevo.

-Sí… ya voy- Dijo sonriente.

.

.

House salió del edificó de la corte después de un rato, llevaba los documentos que había firmado el juez declarándolo libre; buscó con la mirada a los chicos y a Wilson, los localizó al final de la escalinata, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

-Doctor House-

Se detuvo al escuchar que lo llamaban, era voz de mujer, se giró y pudo ver a la abogada que había entrado a mitad del juicio.

-¿Si?-

-Tome- Le entregó una pequeña hoja de papel.

En cuanto él la sujetó ella se marchó, House la observó alejarse por un momento, pero fue interrumpido en su tarea por el llamado de los muchachos.

-¡Eh, House!-

Se giró un poco y vio como Wilson y los chicos se acercaban a él.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cercas todos le sonrieron.

-¿Todo esta bien?- Preguntó Wilson.

-Sí, perfecto-

Nadie agregó nada más, se imaginaban lo que había ocurrido y no había necesidad de indagar sobre ello.

-¿Y que es lo que piensa hacer ahora?- Preguntó Chase.

House miró hacia arriba como pensando.

-Bueno… lo primero que hare será ir a comer algo, por que me muero de hambre-

Chase hizo una mueca, no era esa lo que quería saber.

-Después pues… supongo que viajare un poco-

-¿Todavía más?- Dijo Foreman.

-Esta vez será sólo en el país- Aclaró.

-¿Y después?- Esta vez fue Trece la que preguntó.

House se encogió de hombros, todos lo miraron inconformes.

-Si lo que quieren saber es si seguiré ejerciendo, la respuesta es no-

Los cuatro doctores lo miraron sorprendidos.

-No al menos en un hospital… se que soy imprescindible- Decía mientras levantaba la cara, dándose importancia –Pero obtendré más como consultor-

Todos se miraban unos a otros, después de todo no era una mala idea.

-Descuiden, a ustedes les daré precio especial por ser conocidos-

De repente Foreman comenzó a buscar algo dentro de su saco, tomó su celular y lo abrió.

-Sí, sí ya vamos para allá- Colgó el celular y miró a sus compañeros –Era Taub, debemos irnos.

Chase y Trece asintieron.

-No te metas en problemas- Le dijo Foreman.

-No prometo nada- Todos sonrieron y rodaron los ojos.

-No vemos- Dijo Chase dándole la mano, House se la estrechó y sonrió.

Trece solo lo miró, le sonrió y bajó la mirada, sabía que podía confiar en él cuando lo necesitará, sólo esperaba que no fuera muy pronto.

Los chicos se marcharon dejando solos a los dos buenos amigos.

House comenzó a buscar algo con la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó Wilson.

-Estoy buscando algún restaurante, puesto de comida ambulante, o lo que sea, ¿No acabo de decir que me muero de hambre?-

-Abrieron un nuevo lugar de comida italiana no muy lejos de aquí, voy por el auto y…-

-¿Te olvidas que ahora no tengo problemas con caminar?- Wilson no dijo nada –Vamos, estoy seguro que te ganaría en llegar corriendo-

-Perdone usted hombre biónico- Sonrieron –Pero de todos modos debo mover el auto-

-¿El auto? Deberías llamarlo preciosura… espero que lo hayas cuidado bien-

-Fueron solo unos días, tu preciosura esta bien… de hecho debería quedármelo por todo el dinero que me debes-

-Ese es uno de los motivos por el que no quería regresar-

-No lo dudo-

Los dos sonrieron mientras se dirigía al auto que estaba estacionado al otro lado de la calle.

Al llegar Wilson quitó el seguro de las portezuelas y mientras él le daba vuelta al auto, House sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su saco el papel que le había entregado la mujer, estaba doblado a la mitad pero en una de las caras externas se leía "House", desdobló la hoja y leyó el sencillo mensaje que contenía.

"Cuídate Greg"

Observó detenidamente esas dos palabras, esa letra que conocía de sobra, sonrió y volvió a doblar el papel, lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo y subió al auto.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y por dejar review :)<p> 


End file.
